Motion simulators performing vibro-kinetic effects are commonly used to enhance a viewing experience of a video program. In such technology, a motion simulator features a seat or platform that is displaced by actuators in vibro-kinetic effects in synchronization with an audio-visual program or visual event. In a particular type of such motion simulators, the motion simulators move based on motion signals that are encoded as a motion track, in contrast to vibrations being extracted from a soundtrack of an audio-visual program.
In a similar fashion, virtual reality is also used to enhance audio-visual experiences, by providing virtual environments in which a viewer is immersed. Mobile virtual reality may add additional effects to an audio-visual program. In mobile virtual reality, a user wears a head-mounted display and a headset. The head-mounted display or the headset feature an inertial measurement unit (IMU) in order to track movements of the user and therefore adapt the visual display as a function of the wearer's orientation in the virtual environment. In mobile virtual reality sessions, the audio output is also immersive, in that the audio output will be adapted to the user's orientation within the virtual environment. For example, the audio output may feature a left and a right channel with the audio output of the left and right channels being adjusted in real time as a function of the wearer's orientation in the virtual environment.
Considering that motion platforms often use the audio output to synchronize the motion signals to the audio-visual program, it is desirable to devise a method and a system for synchronizing movements of a motion platform with a mobile virtual reality session.